Writing instruments are used for works or studies. Recently, some stationers would add some toys or ornaments on the writing instruments to improve beauties and functions, thereby catching users' attention.
The writing instruments which have the functions or ornaments are variety, including quill pens and laser pens. However, these writing instruments are unable to catch the users' attention due to simple ornaments. Without the users' attention, the writing instruments are thrown away. Alternatively, after the ink of refills is used up, entire writing instruments are then thrown away to cause unnecessary wastage. Moreover, some writing instruments may be played by the users to generate a single monosyllable that is unable to satisfy the users regarding the pursuit of syllable variations. The competition abilities of these writing instruments are then decreased.
The inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments on conventional writing instruments invents a writing instrument, as a method or a basis for achieving the aforementioned object. A complete music is then formed when a user plays the writing instrument.